Cosas del destino
by Stefani Dragneel
Summary: El destino sabe como jugar sus cartas, mas aun cuando solo es para joderle la vida a Tsuanyoshi. Las cosas pasan por algo, la llegada de su ex compañeros no es una linda concidencia
1. 1 Colegio Miraculous

Todo paso muy rápido, un momento estaban entrando al primer día de clases después de las vacaciones y al día siguiente eran elegidos como los representantes para visitar el mejor colegio del mundo por un concurso realizado por el consejo académico.

Los estudiantes de Nami-chuu estaban muy felices por eso, todas las clases se pusieron a estudiar para poder que el director los escogiera para tal honor. Al final del mes, la clase 3-B había sido escogida para el viaje a Italia.

Y ahí estaban dos meses después de que les dieran la noticia sobre el premio del concurso. Cuando el ultimo de los estudiantes bajo, un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules apareció en al frente de todos ellos, llevaba un pantalón de jeans azul oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata azul y un saco negro, los zapatos eran de marca Vongola K&H de color negro.

-Buenos días a todos, espero que el viaje y su noche de descanso hayan ido bien. -miro el porta papeles que tenia en la mano y suspiro cansado- Yo soy Basil Sawada, estoy a cargo de recibir a los nuevos o invitados especiales. Les diré las normas de disciplina y las reglas de todo el instituto, después de eso conocerán a la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y a las encargadas del comité de vestimenta, además de la tesorera del consejo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Varias manos se alzaron, todos querían preguntar lo mismo, pero Basil sólo eligió la que parecía ser la representante del grupo. La chica dio un paso al frente con orgullo y miro seria al rubio que estaba mirando.

-¿Usted tiene alguna relación con Sawada Tsunayoshi? -Basil miro a todos y volvió a suspirar, sabia que le preguntarían aquello y por algún motivo acepto ir a recibirlos y no mandar algún miembro del comité.

-Tsuna-nii es mi hermano mayor -los jadeos de asombro no tardaron en aparecer- Hacia mas de dos años que conozco a la familia Sawada, yo era un aprendiz del papá de Tsuna-nii y estaba huérfano. Fue Sawada Nana quien me dio el amor de una madre, después Tsuna-nii me dio el cariño y protección de un hermano mayor, al finalizar Iemitsu Sawada me dio la sorpresa de que yo me volví su hijo oficialmente -se alzo de hombros- desde hace un año y medio soy miembro de esa asombrosa familia.

Sonrió, estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a una _familia_ como Vongola, a una familia como los Sawada. No los dejo hacer mas preguntas, el tiembre estaba por sonar y no quería que su lindo y adorado cuñado (nótese el sarcasmo) lo mordiera hasta la muerte por llevar tarde a clases.

Llego al salón del comité de vestimenta, ahí los esperaban Kyoko, Haru, Hana y Chrome. Los estudiantes de Nami-chuu se sorprendieron al ver a tres de sus antiguas compañeras y una chica de Midori. Sasagawa aguanto las ganas de hacer una mueca de fastidio al igual que Haru, Hana no se aguanto nada y demostró todo su desprecio, Chrome sólo se mantenía indiferente ante esos chicos.

-Buenos días, Soy Hana Kurokawa, la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil -hizo una pequeña reverencia y señaló a Nagi- ella es la tesorera del consejo y la mitad de la niebla.

-Hmm -"dijo" la pelo-morada mientras hacia la misma acción de su compañera.

-Nosotras somos Kyoko y Haru -hablaron al mismo tiempo- Somos las encargadas del comité de vestimenta.

Unas chicas se acercaron a donde estaba la peli-naranja y la castaño oscura, les tendieron una memoria USB y salieron felices de la vida ignorando a los recién llegados. Hana por su parte se dedico a recibir los documentos del concurso con ayuda de Nagi, tratando de buscar algún indicio de que Reborn o Nono estuvieran metidos en aquel asunto, pero nada aparecía; tenía que resolver eso antes de pasárselos a él, no quería que sufriera otra crisis.

-Bueno, antes de que venga el jefe de disciplina y nos mande a todos ha los salones... -Haru les paso a cada uno un folleto donde estaban las normas de vestimenta y las cosas que debían traer de forma obligatoria.

-Les he pasado un folleto, ahí dice mas explicado como deben venir al colegio -camino hacia el escritorio mas cercano y cogió unas laminas- El colegio Miraculous da al estudiante la libertad de venir como se desee, pero obviamente tenemos nuestras normas para vestir, no mini faldas que muestren su ropa interior, nada de escote muy pronunciado, no tacones de quince centímetros, no maquillaje de payaso o prostitutas. Si no saben como maquillarse tenemos un clase por la tarde para eso. Nada de peinados extraños, solo pocos tienen permitido dichos peinados.

-El uniforme solo lo utilizamos cuando hay eventos de gran ímpetus, como el festival tormenta, o el baile de la niebla, también esta el festival del sol y el concurso de la lluvia, la semana de la nube y el día del rayo, por ultimo esta el fin de clases que se celebra el baile del cielo. -dijo Kyoko mostrando las laminas donde se notaban la descripción perfecta de los eventos anteriormente nombrados- También cuando tenemos una salida pedagógica o en los viaje de vacaciones escolares.

Cada uno de los estudiantes de Nami-chuu trató de prestar la mayor atención posible, no querían dejar mal a su colegio y mucho menos cuando una de se ex-compañeras era la encargada de que se cumplieran esas normas.

-Bueno creo que yo llego hasta aquí -hablo Basil al escuchar el timbre de entrada a clases- Chrome, Hana se los encargo, debo ir a clases antes de que llegue alguien a buscarme.

-Cudate, no quiero aguantar otra riña por tu culpa -el rubio asintió y se despidió de los estudiantes de Nami-chu- bueno, pues es hora de llevarlo al salón. Vamos Nagi, debemos llegar antes que él.

-Hai -y despidiéndose de sus amigas, salieron de aquel salón seguidas por toda la clase 3-B.

De camino al salón que les correspondían, Kurakawa les daba un tour explicándoles las clases y actividades que se realizaban en las instalaciones, los profesores y con quienes no debían meterse. Llegaron por fin al salón y se encontraron con un par de chicos idénticos, quienes les sonreían de forma misteriosa.

-Al fin llegan -dijo la chica.

-Mejor siéntense antes de que él llegue -dijo el chico.


	2. 2 Mañana Vongola

_Le gustaba esa vista, su lindo y tierno conejito gimiendo su nombre mientras le daba placer con sus manos, pero mas que nada, le encantaba la mirada de amor y deseo que le dedicaba._

 _Sus pieles cubiertas por una capa de sudor, el rechinar de la cama, la brisa que entraba por la ventana, todo eso le daban un aire romántico a la situación que vivía en esos momentos. le beso al no poder mas con su deseo de poseer aquel dulce cuerpo, así que saco sus dedos del interior de su conejito, escucho una queja que le saco una risa divertida, le beso con tanta pasión que el castaño no se quejo al sentir como el pene de su amante._

 _Tsunayoshi se separo de los labios de su nube para tomar aire, o bueno tratar de tomar aquel elemento importante, pero sus jadeos solo excitaban mas a Kyoya. Llevo sus manos a la espalda del azabache y las araño dejando marca, pero dando a entender que así era como les gustaba, con algo de dolor para llenarles mas de placer. Eran dos completos masoquistas._

 _Tomo fuertemente las caderas del menor, intensifico las estocadas sintiendo como su amado cielo apretaba cada vez mas su interior. Estaba a punto de llegar al igual que Tsuna, estaba por escuchar su nombre proveniente de su castaño, pero..._

Despertó por sentir que algo liquido caía en su rostro.

Lo primero que vio fue la cara de herbívoro de Mukuro, la piña tenia un vaso vacía en su mano izquierda y la derecha estaba apoyada en la baranda de su cama. Lo primero que hizo fue darle un puñetazo en toda la cara por despertarlo de aquella mañera, después se sentó para tomar un poco de aire y que su erección bajara. Odiaba y amaba esos sueños, solo hacia que su deseo por aquel pequeño e "inocente" castaño creciera mas.

Bajo de la parte de arriba de la litera, camino hasta el armario y saco unos jeans, camiseta morada y una chaqueta negra, ademas del cinturón donde ponía sus tonfas. Se metió al baño ignorando al cadáver de piña que estaba en el piso de la habitación gimiendo de dolor mientras lo maldecía.

Rokudo por otra parte, se paro del suelo mientras se tomaba la nariz para que no le siguiera saliendo sangre. Hizo todo lo que Ryohei le enseño para detener la hemorragia, después se puso dos pedazos de papel higiénico en los fosas nasales. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la silla que tenia enfrente, cogió los papeles para empezar a leer.

-Vamos -ordeno Kyoya saliendo del baño y dejando su toalla extendida sobre el barandal de su cama.

-Hoy llegan los ganadores del concurso de ese viejo -le paso los documentos para que los leyera.- No sabemos nada de quienes son, así que Basil ira a recibirlos

-Hmm -"dijo" la nube mientras salia de la habitación.

En otra parte del edificio se encontraban dos chicos peleando, bueno mas bien, uno de ellos gritaba mientras el otro trataba de controlarlo. Ambos sabían que odiaban aquella situación, pues por ordenes de su mejor amigo tenían que dormir con personas separadas.

Yamamoto dormía con Ryohei mientras Gokudera tenia que cuidar de Lambo. y aparte de estar frustrados sexualmente, también les fastidiaba no saber quienes eran los nuevos estudiantes transferidos. Así que era por eso que estaban peleando fuera del edificio esperando a todos sus compañeros guardianes .

-BUENOS DÍAS AL EXTREMO -grito Ryohei con emoción, era el único que le fascino la idea de nuevos estudiantes.

-Bakadera lleva al gran Lambo a su salón -Hayato estuvo a punto de mandar volar a la vaca, pero no podía. Lamo por otra parte estaba aferrado al cuello de la tormenta para que no lo tirara.

-Kufufufufu al parecer no somos los últimos -los cuatro guardianes miraron a la niebla y alzaron una ceja en modo de pregunta- No voy a decir nada.

-El herbívoro piña estaba viendo cosas no aptas para niños menores de dieciocho -contesto Hibari saliendo como si fuera el dueño de todo el lugar.

Los mayores se aguantaron la risa al ver como la piña estaba roja de la vergüenza y le comenzaba a gritar a su compañero de habitación, poco después comenzó una de sus típicas peleas en las cuales solo podía ser cuerpo a cuerpo y sin utilizar sus armas. Nadie los iba a parar, era divertido ver como esos dos se querían matar y no lograrlo.

-Muy buenos días chicos -y ahi llegaba el balance de todos.

Tsunayoshi salio del recibidor del edificio con una sonrisa, pero como era torpe por naturaleza y todos sabemos que el amaba al suelo mas que a nada (N/A: Perdón por no pedir permiso para utilizar esta expresión Barbie), resbalo de los escalones de cemento y beso a su amante fiel. El suspiro se escucho de sus guardianes no le sorprendió, solo levanto la cabeza y rio nervioso.

-Buenos días Tsuna/décimo/Tsuna-nii/Sawada/Omnivoro/Tsunayoshi-kun -se levanto con la ayuda de su pareja, mientras que Gokudera le pasaba los papeles que tenia que ver sobre la próxima semana de la nube y de los lugares para asignar a los nuevos.

Y así comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba el edificio educativo dejando los dormitorios atrás.

Todos los estudiantes que los veía les daba paso, pues después de todo, cada alumno conocía al residente estudiantil y sus guardianes. Sawada al frente mirando los documentos en sus manos, a su derecha Gokudera, a su izquierda Yamamoto, detrás de la tormenta Kyoya y de la lluvia Mukuro, en medio de la nube y niebla estaba Ryohei quien cargaba en sus hombros a Lambo.

Primero dejaron al menor de todos en la primera Miraculous, dejando que las mujeres suspiraran enamoradas por ese grupo. La maestra le prometió que cuidaría del menor junto a I-pin, de todas formas Fuuta llego a ellos abrazando a su hermano mayor y después de saludar a todos entro al lugar llevando de la mano a la china y a Bovino.

-Por cierto Décimo -Tsuna miro a la maestra con curiosidad- le quería decir que últimamente han estado vigilando a los menores, son hombres muy raros, miran a los niños como si fueran carne y hasta han tratado de entrar a las instalaciones.

-Mmm... Kyoya y yo vamos a resolver ese problema después de clases -le sonrió a la mujer dándole seguridad de que cumpliría su palabra.- Kyoya, ¿ya llamaste?

El azabache asintió y guardo su celular, diez minutos después unos veinte hombres aparecieron al rededor de la primario, los maestros suspiraron felices al ver que por el momento estaban protegidos hasta que el décimo y su guardián se encargaban de ese asunto de los pedofilos. Tsunayoshi le dio un mirada seria al que parecía el jefe de aquel escuadrón y el señor solo asintió aceptando la orden.

Ya con todo eso controlado, volvieron a caminar en dirección del edificio de secundaria, cada uno en su mundo. Sawada solo miraba su celular esperando el mensaje de Reborn para que le dijera sobre lo de los estudiantes nuevos, Hayato miraba mal a todas la mujeres que se le quedaban viendo a Takeshi, Mukuro chateaba por su celular con sabrá daemon quien, Ryohei había recibido la llama de Hana que le contaba algo para nada agradable. Kyoya apenas vio el edificio desapareció para vigilar que todos los estudiantes entraran a sus clases y morder hasta la muerte aquellos que se quieran pasar de listos.

Si, una mañana muy Vongola. Un comienzo de semana muy de la décima generación cuando están calmados, pero esa calma se les acabaría cuando los vieran y el primero que estaba comenzando a perder la calma era el muy energético Sol.


	3. 3 Gemelos Problemas

Lo primero que supieron era que esos dos chicos eran gemelos y de los problemáticos, que sus nombres eran Kyo y Tsu, su jefe era la mano derecha del presidente estudiantil y que eran los encargados de ese grupo hasta que les pusieran un profesor que les guiara en aquel instituto.

Hana se aburrió los tres primeros minutos, así que mejor salio de ahí en dirección a su clase, tenia economía y no podía faltar por una manda de herbívoros como les decía Hibari. Chrome espero un poco mas, para así darle un informe completo a Mukuro sobre los nuevos estudiantes, pero después de unos veinte minutos de bromas de los gemelos a los estudiantes prefirió irse a su clase, se recordó que tenia un examen de sociales y estaba llegando tarde.

-Bueno como las dos señoritas ya no están -la que se hizo llamar Tsu sonrió de lado.

-Es hora de que nos pongamos serios -le finalizo la frase el que se llamo a si mismo Kyo.

-Les haremos un examen para saber como están en su coeficiente y cual es su nivel académico, si la mayoría saca menos de tres, comenzaremos su re-educacion de forma intensiva -hablaron al mismo tiempo que sacaban unas hojas y las repartían por los puestos- Nos gusta llamar a esto una prueba diablo.

Y literalmente era un prueba demonio, hecha por el mismo Reborn para saber el nivel académico de los nuevos estudiantes, quienes estaban bajo el promedio eran llevados a clases de mejoramiento al mas puro estilo arcobaleno. Ninguno de ellos iba a dejar que la escuela Miraculous tuviera estudiantes mediocres. Ademas de que las preguntas estaban a un nivel muy alto que las normales.

Se preguntaban temas sobre ciencia, tecnología, historia, matemática tipo universitaria, economía mundial, temas culturales y sociales, literatura y otros tipos de tema.

-Bueno tienen dos horas para terminar de hacer esta prueba -hablo la chica.

-Si tratan de hacer trampa serán castigados por el jefe de estudio -al terminar aquella frase ambos chicos temblaron al pensar en cierta piña ilusionista.

Los gemelos salieron a de ahí dando comienzo con la quema de neuronas, fuera del salón los esperaba el ser mas término después del demonio y el décimo, aquel por el cual Kyo utilizaba aquel "nombre". Delante de ellos estaba Hibari Kyoya con una ceño claramente molesto y con ganas de morder hasta la muerte a cualquier herbívoro que pasara por su lado.

-Oto-sama buenos dios -hicieron una reverencia en modo de respeto.

-¿Por que no están en su clase? -Los gemelos se vieron nerviosos, nunca le habían mentido a su padre y mucho menos cuando estaban utilizando ilusiones.- Mejor quiten esa ilusión antes que los discipline.

-Hai -su cabello azul desapareció dejando ver dos lindas cabelleras azabaches con las raíces castañas oscuras, sus ojos se aclararon más en el derecho y cambio en el izquierdo a uno color miel.

-Ahora, hablen -"Kyo" le hizo señas de que comenzaran a caminar mientras que "Tsu" se paraba en la puerta bloqueando alguna manera de entrar al salón.- Hmmm.

Así comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la sala del consejo estudiantil, ambos hermanos sabían que su padre se pondría muy impulsivo y terminaría mordiendo hasta la muerte a los que estaban dentro de aquel salón que dejaron atrás.

Los gemelos eran de laboratorio, culpen a Verde por darle hijos tan grandes a Tsuna y Kyoya, pero la fresa quiso hacerse pasar por dios y he ahí su resultado.

Volviendo con los estudiantes de Namimori, estaban sufriendo y por sus caras era lógico que no aguantarían una hora mas ahí metidos. Los temas que les preguntaban eran de política y cultura, además de adelantos tecnológicos como de matemática. Mas de uno se había rendido con las diez primeras preguntas, y les quedaban cuarenta mas. Muchos de los estudiantes se preguntaban como podrían aguantar tres meses ahí en ese instituto sin morir en el intentó, no había podido con una prueba de nivelación ya podrían con un examen normal.

-¿A quien le importa la próxima caída del imperio estadounidense? -preguntó uno en voz alta.

-¿Como quieren que sepa cual es la semana religiosa de los cristianos? -hablo otra chica.

-¿Por lo menos interesa mi opinión sobre las fuerzas nacionales? ¿Ni siquiera se que son fuerza nacionales? -y así comenzaron a quejarse.

El ruido fue tanto, que cierto profesor de matemáticas e historia le llamo la atención eso, pues es mas que obvio que todo el instituto mantenía calmado en las horas de clases, sin ningún sonido que no fuera l voz del profesor o la de algún estudiante dando una respuesta. Así que con toda la tranquilizada y elegancia que poseía azoto la puerta del salón callando a todos los estudiantes por la intromisión oportuna.

-Así que ustedes son los estudiantes de intercambio -su tono de voz era fría, pero claramente se estaba planeando alguna tortura- Pues muy bien, yo seré su profesor encargado.

-¿Que? -y cerro la puerta detrás de él dejando a los estudiantes con miedo, el aura de aquel tipo era de temer.

A Tsunayoshi le paso un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, miro a su pareja e hijos confirmando que estuvieran ahí y no alguna ilusión de su hija, pero ahí estaban, los chicos haciendo pucheros por algo que Kyoya les había dicho.

-¿Paso algo Omnívoro? -pregunto serio, preocupado por la expresión de confusión de su conejito.

-No, nada -les regalo una sonrisa y se volvió a meter en su trabajo. Ser presidente del consejo estudiantil era casi lo mismo que ser líder de una familia mafiosa, demasiado trabajo y propuestas de proyectos.- ¿Alguien a visto a Reborn?

-El abuelo estaba discutiendo con el director esta mañana -hablo Tsu con tranquilidad.

-¿Por que siento que causara problemas? -ante lo dicho por u hermano, la menor miro con miedo a su papi.

El décimo iba a decir algo, pero un temblor les llamo ta atención a los cuatro. Tsu impidió que Sawada se para, Kyo siguió a Hibari a donde estaba la fuente del temblor anterior, cinco minutos después aparecieron los demás guardianes junto a la chicas, todos preocupados por el castaño. Les hablo de lo que había paso y que Kyoya ya estaba en camino a verificar que nada grave hubiera pasado.

-Eso si que es tétrico -se abrazo Tsu a su papi.- Solo nombramos abuelo y tiembla.

-Ya decía yo que él si era el demonio mismo -la mueca de terror de Tsuna divirtió a todos, pues era la misma que la chica a su lado.

Cuando Hibari hizo aparición en el salón, lo primero que hizo fue miran mal a todos y después enfrentar al hombre que esta a sentado en la silla del profesor, la persona que mas se imponía contra su relación con Sawada.

-Bebe, ¿que significa esto? -no miro a los estudiantes, por lo que no vio las expresiones de temor y felicidad de estos.

-Solo daba clases -se encogió de hombros.

-Reborn-ojiisan, usted no es el profesor encargado de ellos -Kyo trato de no mostrar el miedo a ese hombre de patillas, pero le fue imposible.

-Creo que necesitas mas entrenamiento Kyosuke -se tenso, nadie le decía su nombre completo a menos que estuviera enfadado o le iban a entregar o simplemente era un enemigo.- Y Hibari, no interrumpas mis clases.

-Tsk... -miro a los estudiantes y al reconocerlos su molestia creció, esos herbívoros no debían de estar ahí.- Kyosuke, nos vamos.

-H-hai Oto-sama -hizo una reverencia a su "abuelo" y corrió para segur los pasos de su padre.

La clase 3-B quedo en confusión, pues su prefecto demonio estaba también ahí, en esa escuela y de paso ese chico le había dicho Oto-sama, Hibari era muy joven para tener hijos y ese jovecito tenia como dos años menos que ellos. Enserio que ese colegio les tenia muchas sorpresas.

-Muy bien, sigamos con la clase -dijo Reborn parándose de su silla. Todos se tensaron y eso le dio mucha diversión a el demonio, se iba a divertir mucho.


End file.
